Severe weather has the potential to cause property damage, economic damage, and most significantly, loss of life. A variety of severe weather phenomena exist. The types of severe weather phenomena that may be encountered depend on various factors such as latitude, altitude, topography, and other atmospheric conditions.
Severe weather may include hurricanes. Hurricanes are large, rapidly rotating storm systems comprising a low-pressure center, and are accompanied by strong winds, thunderstorms, heavy rain, and often cause a storm surge. Each of these elements may produce property damage, land erosion, and other undesirable effects. Hurricanes can occur all over the world, including in the United States, Hawaii and Puerto Rico.
Severe weather may also include “nor'easters”. Nor'easters are large storms occurring along the east coast of the United States and Atlantic Canada. Nor'easters cause strong northeast-to-southwest winds that can often cause property damage. Additionally, similar to hurricanes, nor'easters can cause coastal flooding and coastal erosion, also resulting in significant property damage.
A coastal storm brings the risk of a storm surge. A storm surge involves a rising of water above normal levels due to the storm. The combination of strong inbound winds and low pressure can cause sea water to reach residential and commercial areas along the coast. Additional factors such as tides and rainfall may also impact the overall flooding caused by a storm surge.
Forecasting of such storms has improved to provide notice to populations to allow for preparation and evacuations. Nevertheless, powerful storms such as hurricanes, typhoons, nor′ easters, and cyclones will continue to impact modern life.